Lágrimas de hielo
by Sara Morgan Black
Summary: ¿Qué le pedirías a la persona que amas cuando sabes que la vas a perder? ¿Hay algo que pueda dañar a Bella y que Edward no pueda impedir? ¿Puede Edward llorar...? Oneshot muy triste.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. No lucro publicando esto, sólo es por compartir una historia con ustedes y por mi fanatismo a la saga Crepúsculo.

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**por Sara Morgan Black**

-Edward... No tiene sentido...

Me miró con los ojos más tristes que he visto en mi vida, con mil emociones mezcladas. De haber podido llorar, sé que lo habría hecho durante días y noches completas, hasta que sus ojos estuvieran tan hinchados que no pudiera ver nada más. El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos, y por un momento creí volver a sentir ese hoyo en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, tal como en aquellos días en que no había estado conmigo. Comencé a llorar de rabia por ser yo la causante de su dolor, sabía que sufría demasiado, y estaba segura de que alguien como yo no debería hacer llorar a un ángel como lo había sido él para mí estos 5 años.

Su voz sonaba débil, casi inaudible desde hace semanas. Temblaba levemente, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar de dolor. Y seguía mirándome con esos ojos desgarrados de pena. Intenté alcanzarlo con la punta de los dedos, deslizando mis manos fuera de las sábanas de la cama muy lentamente. La vía venosa no me dejaba alargarlas mucho más, pero fue suficiente para lograr tocar su hombro. Se estremeció con violencia.

-Bella... –me susurró con la voz rota- Lo que no tiene sentido... es vivir en este mundo... si tú...

-Tú lo sabías... Sabías que esto podía pasar, que _tenía _que pasar... Es parte de ser humana, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero no tan pronto! ¡Yo quería que vivieras, que tu vida fuera feliz, que cumplieras todos tus sueños y estar a tu lado para verlo! ¡Por lo menos ahora sé que no hay un Dios, y si lo hay, te juro que lo haré sufrir y acabaré con todo lo que ame, así tenga que bajar al infierno a buscarlo!

Respiraba entrecortadamente, y su voz era descontrolada. Comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y apretó la silla con fuerza para descargarse con algo. Esta se hizo polvo en sus manos. Me estremecí, más que por miedo, por provocar esos pensamientos enfermos y desgraciados en alguien que siempre había tenido la bondad en su propia esencia.

-Edward... –susurré con esfuerzo. El llorar tanto me estaba agotando- Antes de conocerte yo no vivía... los momentos más felices de mi vida han sido contigo... y no tengo ningún otro sueño... porque lo único que he soñado es estar hasta el final de mi vida junto a ti y eso lo estás cumpliendo ahora...

Se giró con ojos atormentados y se quedó muy quieto. Luego avanzó lentamente hacia mi cama y de repente se dejó caer sobre mí para abrazarme, agotado, derrotado.

-Bella...-esta vez su voz fue un susurro agónico- No me dejes... Tiene que haber algo... Por favor no te vayas...

Suspiré suavemente, de agotamiento. Yo sabía que hubiera hecho lo que fuera. Cuando supo que esta leucemia iba a acabar conmigo, me ofreció transformarme esa misma noche. Le dijo la verdad a Charlie, pero por sobre todo que, aunque a él no le pareciera, no dejaría que yo muriera. Y Charlie había estado de acuerdo. Pero al morderme, no había pasado nada. Lo mismo que estaba acabando con mi sangre lentamente, acababa con la ponzoña de Edward, y se vio obligado a ver cómo lentamente me comenzaba a consumir. Poco a poco había perdido fuerza, y durante los últimos días Edward era incapaz de olerme. Ya no olía a nada. Y sabía que si Edward ya no podía olerme, no había nada más que hacer.

Levanté apenas mi mano, de entre el abrazo desesperado de Edward, y comencé a acariciar su cara, como había hecho años atrás en el prado. Y entonces escuché casi inaudible:

-Bella... Haz algo por mí...

Yo era incapaz de hablar, había comenzado a ahogarme de angustia.

-Hazme llorar también, por favor... Siento cómo todo se me acaba... Es como morir lentamente, con dolor, todo lo malo que ha habido en mi vida torturándome... Pero sin poder morir... Déjame llorar también, Bella...

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y me miró. Por un momento de verdad me pareció que iba a morir, como si quien fuera a irse fuera él y no yo. Y entonces me llevé los dedos a los ojos, y me mojé los dedos con lágrimas. Y tomé la cara de Edward en mis manos y puse las lágrimas en sus ojos. La visión fue lo más triste y doloroso que pude pensar ver jamás. Porque fui consciente de que no volvería a estar con él, ni ver su rostro, ni sentir sus manos frías contra las mías. Me sentí mal y sentí como de a poco iba perdiéndome. Estoy segura de que él notó antes que yo cómo mi corazón se ralentizaba…

-¡BELLA, NO! ¡ESCÚCHAME, POR FAVOR, QUÉDATE! ¡NO ME DEJES, BELLA!

-Edward...

Y sentí sus labios fríos encontrar los míos con desesperación, como si fuera la primera vez que hacía eso, mientras sentía como caían lágrimas desde sus ojos a los míos y resbalaban por mi cara hasta perderse, dejando pedazos de hielo por donde pasaran...

--

**Si les ha gustado, reviews, por favor.**


End file.
